


Red Stain

by Jhathura



Series: Bite Size [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Ficlet, SuperCorp, normalize mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhathura/pseuds/Jhathura
Summary: let’s go ahead and call it out.(been concerned about my girl Lena for a while)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bite Size [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141331
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Red Stain

“What did you say?”

Lena’s eyes narrow at Kara. Kara had innocently asked Lena to not drink that night. Unfortunately, Lena really wants the sweet solace of alcohol after arguing with the most gregarious Luddite on the board about the direction she was taking the eco-political department. 

“I was hoping… sometimes I worry… that maybe… you drink too much?” 

Kara can feel the frantic palpitations in her chest. She’s been thinking about this for a while, but only today did she feel brave enough to say it. She regrets her choice instantly as Lena tightens into a frigid pole of defensiveness. 

“I am a grown woman, darling. I don’t need you or anyone else to regulate me.” 

“I know…” Kara starts gently, “but maybe I could help you decompress instead?” 

Lena’s jaw clenches, nails clawing deeper in their curl. Kara makes a slow, cautious step forward, aching to correct the hurt she’s caused. Fearing she spoke too far into an obvious insecurity. 

“I don’t drink that often. No more than you.” 

Lena knows this statement is untrue. Still, she deflects. She can’t hear _Kara_ tell her she’s a pathetic lush. Not after everything it took for them to come together. She can’t feel shame again. Shame for being vulnerable. Shame for being foolish, easily deceived. Shame for being supercilious and unforgiving. Now shame for lacking discipline. Something Lex had mocked her for while Lillian provided cruel lessons on composure during humiliation. 

“I know, baby,” Kara continues her ginger approach. “I’m not talking about when we’re all celebrating together. I mean when you can’t sleep, or are triggered by overbearing authorities, or don’t want to feel … or remember.” 

Tears form but Lena refuses to let them fall. If alcohol is a crutch then crying is a malady. Kara places her hands on Lena’s folded arms, tugging lightly, asking for permission. Reluctantly she opens, allowing Kara in for an anxious embrace. 

“I’m sorry. I’m a mess.” Lena’s words are a soft confession. 

“We all are.” 

Kara kisses the tip of Lena’s nose. Lena sighs against her neck. Wounded yet relaxing. Kara only intends to help, to heal. Lena forgets sometimes she no longer lives her life alone. She has support, someone who loves all facets of her being. Loves her enough to encourage Lena to love herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked a friend, “why don’t you drink?”  
> Their response, “why DO you drink?”  
> Valid.


End file.
